theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Keshy
Keshy is a Rinan Warrior, and one of the closest allies of General Saelta, leader of the Rinan Fleet. Early life Keshy was born in 2130, in the Haelthon Lowlands, and the only girl among 7 children. She quickly outclassed her brothers in every way, showing superior fighting skills, painting ability, and music making. She met a younger Saelta at a tavern after moving to Reshanta Village. The two shared many drinks afterward, and even more stories about their triumphs. They became fast friends forming a bond of almost sister like proportions. Both Saelta and Keshy attended Maeltalene University, and joined the Warrior Traning program. Training in 2148, Saelta and Keshy went separate ways for training. Saelta followed a command path while Keshy wanted to be on the front lines. Her aggression was not only tolerated, but adored by her classmates, and she was able to defeat most of them. The one she really had issues with, was Reshael, who's skill was legendary. He was in fact originally set to graduate top of his class, however Keshy was able to defeat him in the final demonstration making her a legend among the students to come. Military Service After she graduated, Keshy immediately joined the Rinan Militia's Interplanetary Division (RMID). Kesnhy learned quickly that she would have to start at the bottom, which also meant she sat in the very back of the banquet hall. She began with very small assignments, controlling angry wildlife, guarding celebrities, and working as a personal guard for convoys, however she soon progressed as her great skill became appearant. As Keshy moved up towards the front, she quickly made numerous friends, gaining the respect of her mostly male colleagues. They would party with her and drink from her drinking horn. They would also become close allies with her on the field as she fought the Rinan Defensive of 2153 against the rogue Dixie Raiders. Eventually Keshy would develope both a reputation as a roughian, and a pro arm wrestler defeating even the strongest of males. She moved quickly to the front of the hall and caught the eye of Ki Pole Levone, who made her the flagship member of his fleet. When the time came for both Ki and Keshy to join a bigger fleet, they were recomended to multiple generals, however, knowing Keshy personally, and once dating Ki, Saelta recruited them as her two best warriors, and crew of her ship, the Widowmaker. Personality Keshy is a heavy partier, and also a serious combatant. She however, has a short fuse, and can get into many a bar brawl, much to the dismay of Saelta. She also is known to show off from time to time, but never to a point that its undeserved. On at least one occasion, Keshy was shown being utterly humiliated, as her clothes and identity were stolen from her, by a Cormilion thief named Zathia. (Seona Logs, A Tale of Two Keshys) Keshy is also shown to be sentimental on occasion, which is often expressed in the form of anger and empathy, such as the time Saelta's life was threatened by the Dirty Thirty. Gallery Keshyhumiliated.jpg|Keshy's Clothes Stolen Keshyrinanyell.jpg|Keshy doing the Rinan Yell Category:Rinans Category:Characters Category:Rinan Military